<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misbehaving by softjgv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115547">Misbehaving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjgv/pseuds/softjgv'>softjgv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Slice of Life, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjgv/pseuds/softjgv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è poco da fare, quando David si mette in testa una cosa, è impossibile fargli cambiare idea. Soprattutto se quella idea riguarda Jude e un appuntamento al cinema.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misbehaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“David, no” ripetè ancora una volta il ragazzo dagli occhi rossi, cercando di placare il proprio compagno che continuava a dimenarsi e piangucolare di fianco a lui.<br/>Quando era tornato a casa dal lavoro e David gli si era lanciato al collo chiedendogli di fare un’uscita romantica al cinema, gli era sembrata una idea carina e aveva accettato senza pensarci due volte. <br/>Non aveva dato peso neanche quando David si era presentato pronto per uscire indossando una gonna; cioè, era gia capitato che indossasse abiti femminili, ma ogni volta che lo faceva finivano in situazioni non molto consone ad un appuntamento all’aperto.<br/>Cosi si trovarono seduti in una sala al cinema con il nuovo Jumanji trasmesso sullo schermo gigante, ma il film non era iniziato nemmeno da un quarto d’ora che David già aveva cominciato a richiamare le attenzioni del suo partner.<br/>Ciò che era iniziato con un innocuo sfioramento di mani, si era trasformato in un tentativo unico di Jude di tenere a bada gli ormoni del suo ragazzo.<br/>David si era infatti attaccato alla sua manica, chiamando il suo nome con una vocina bassa e delicata, e quando l’altro si era girato verso di lui aveva subito capito, seppur si trovassero quasi completamente al buio, cosa gli stessero comunicando gli occhi del piu piccolo.<br/>“Jude…” mormorò infatti quest’ultimo.<br/>“David, non qui, quando torniamo a casa.”<br/>“Ma oggi mi sei mancato tanto mentre eri al lavoro…” continuò l’altro tirandogli maggiormente la manica della giacca e sporgendosi verso di lui.<br/>“Infatti siamo insieme ora, godiamoci il film va bene?” sospirò il castano, cercando di ignorarlo per non cadere nuovamente nella sua trappola.<br/>“Ma c’è poca gente e siamo seduti in fondo” disse il piu piccolo appoggiandosi sul bracciolo per avvicinarsi maggiormente.<br/>“Comportati bene David.”<br/>“Juuude….” Tentò ancora l’altro.<br/>“David, no.”<br/>L’ennesimo rifiuto fu seguito da uno sbuffo come risposta, e il piu grande sentì sparire la presa sul proprio braccio. <br/>Tirò un sospiro internamente, pensando di essere finalmente riuscito, per una volta, a far cambiare idea a David, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che non poteva essere stato cosi semplice. <br/>Ignorò anche i movimenti e fruscii che percepiva al suo fianco, interpretandoli soltanto come una lamentela del suo ragazzo, ma gli venne la pelle d’oca appena udì un sospiro.<br/>Non poteva averlo fatto davvero…<br/>Si voltò di scatto e grazie alla poca luce che lo schermo gettava su di loro, vide David che aveva iniziato a toccarsi da sopra la gonna con entrambe le mani, mentre stringeva le gambe.<br/>Afferrò subito un suo polso, bloccandogli i movimenti.<br/>“David! Cosa stai facendo!” esclamò a voce un po’ troppo alta, causando un paio di grugniti di disapprovazione da alcune persone sedute qualche fila davanti a loro che, ignare di cosa stesse succedendo, cercavano solo di guardare il film.<br/>Jude abbassò il capo mortificato, e riportò lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo.<br/>Al contrario di lui, questo non era ne mortificato ne preoccupato; anzi, aveva un luccichio particolare negli occhi.<br/>Infatti, invece di rimettersi seduto composto, aveva afferrato a sua volta la mano del castano, portandosela tra le proprie gambe.<br/>“Ti prego… ne ho bisogno…. ti prometto che rimarrò in silenzio…” mormorò implorante il ragazzo coi capelli chiari.<br/>“David…” per quanto autocontrollo potesse avere Jude, non si poteva pretendere che rimanesse indifferente quando aveva un ragazzo cosi bello che si strusciava contro la sua mano e che implorava di essere scopato.<br/>Ma non voleva nemmeno dargliela vinta cosi facilmente.<br/>“Urgh… non hai proprio un minimo di autocontrollo eh?” esclamò rocamente a causa dell’eccitazione che iniziava a crescere anche in lui. <br/>Quella voce fece venire i brividi a David, che prima di poter fare qualsiasi cosa si sentì sollevare e posizionare in braccio all’altro a cavalcioni.<br/>Portò le mani sulla zip dei pantaloni del piu grande, ma questi lo bloccò.<br/>“No no, principessa. Se vuoi godere, continua a strusciarti sulla mia gamba.” Esordì Jude lasciando l’altro spiazzato. <br/>“M-ma” tentò di replicare prima di essere interrotto.<br/>“Una zoccoletta che non riesce nemmeno ad aspettare di arrivare a casa non merita certo una ricompensa, soprattutto dopo che ti avevo detto di comportarti bene. Quindi ora, cerca pure piacere, ma non userai nulla oltre alla mia coscia” il tono autoritario del castano aveva avuto l’effetto di eccitare maggiormente il piu piccolo che, annuendo, aveva iniziato a muovere i fianchi cercando una frizione contro l’altro che potesse dargli un minimo del piacere che stava cercando.<br/>“Mmmh vedo che ti piace eh?” constatò il castano, mentre osservava il proprio ragazzo oscillare i fianchi avanti e indietro ripetutamente, con la bocca leggermente aperta e il respiro che si faceva piu pesante.<br/>“Ti prego…” chiese debolmente il piu giovane, cercando di convincere il compagno a dargli cio che voleva.<br/>“Ssshhh” rispose questo facendo un sorrisetto e portando una mano al viso del piu piccolo, infilando due dita nella bocca calda che le accolse subito chiudendovisi attorno succhiandole e giocandovi con la lingua. <br/>Il piu grande sentì il proprio membro indurirsi maggiormente e rilasciò un sospiro basso e di frustrazione.<br/>“Girati” gli ordinò.<br/>Gli occhi chiusi dell’altro si aprirono mostrando uno sguardo confuso. Ciononosante si sollevò e si rimise seduto ma stavolta dandogli la schiena.<br/>Non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni che senti le mani di Jude afferrarlo e farlo appoggiare contro al suo petto, tenendogli le cosce sollevate e divaricate.<br/>“J-Jude aspetta… s-se si gira qualcuno…!” <br/>“È quello che vuoi vero?” Lo zittì Jude, che gli sollevò completamente la gonna rivelando un paio di slip femminili color verde acqua che coprivano a fatica le parti intime di David “Dio, adoro vederti in questi slip, lo sai…” gli disse nell’orecchio mentre riportò le due dita nella bocca dell’altro, che ormai fremeva di eccitazione.<br/>“Fra poco c’è la fine del primo tempo… se le luci si accendessero tutti ti vedrebbero cosi, a gambe spalancate senza ritegno mentre il tuo membro implora di essere liberato. Che dici, vuoi rischiare?” <br/>David scosse la testa in segno negativo, mentre sentì un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena. <br/>“Non mentire, lo so benissimo che l’idea ti eccita. Ecco.” Disse il castano mentre con la mano libera afferrò un lembo delle mutandine chiare del compagno spostandogliele di lato, rivelando la sua intimità dalla quale gia aveva iniziato a uscire liquido seminale che colò lungo la fessura delle sue natiche.<br/>Jude si leccò le labbra e portò le due dita ormai ricoperte di saliva all’entrata del ragazzo in braccio a se.<br/>“Fai silenzio ora, ok?” piu che una domanda sembrava un’ordine, al quale il piu piccolo rispose annuendo freneticamente, non aspettando altro.<br/>Anche se Jude si mostrava come un ragazzo serio, adorava essere in carica e vedere David sottomesso al suo tocco mentre lo guardava con gli occhi piu imploranti che avesse mai visto.<br/>Senza aspettare ulteriormente infilò entrambe le dita nell’orfizio stretto del compagno, che spalancò la bocca annaspando nell’aria per l’improvvisa presenza dentro di se.<br/>Il piu grande non aspettò molto prima di irrigidire le dita e muoverle dentro e fuori dal compagno, che cercò qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per cercare di non gemere oscenamente.<br/>Jude sapeva benissimo quali erano i punti che lo avrebbero fatto impazzire, e li stava volutamente colpendo tutti ad una velocità difficile da sostenere.<br/>“Gh…. J-Jude… ah…” si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra un gemito che, seppur lieve, se qualcuno lo avesse sentito non avrebbe avuto dubbi su cosa stesse succedendo.<br/>“Sssh, non riesci nemmeno a trattenerti? Ci stiamo proprio comportando male oggi” lo sgridò ridendo il castano, che aveva l’acquolina in bocca a vedere come le mani del compagno stringessero i braccioli del sedile pur di trattenere i gemiti dall’uscire copiosamente.<br/>Per quanto la situazione lo lasciasse un po’ teso, avrebbe voluto portare avanti quella tortura per ore.<br/>David aveva iniziato ad alzare i fianchi andando incontro alle dita dell’altro cercando spinte piu profonde, mentre i suoi ansimi si facevano sempre piu pesanti e veloci.<br/>“Ti prego…. Ti voglio… ” cercò di scandire le parole il meglio possibile senza lasciare uscire altri suoni compromettenti dalle proprie labbra.<br/>“Mi spiace ma ci fermiamo qua” contro ogni previsione il ragazzo dagli occhi rossi ritirò le mani dal corpo dell’altro, raddrizzandolo e sistemandogli i vestiti in modo da ridargli un’aria di decenza.<br/>Quando incrociò lo sguardo del piu piccolo per poco non scoppiò a ridere davanti alla sua espressione shockata e sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto, ma raccolse tutta la sua forza e fece finta di niente.<br/>“M-ma…” <br/>“Ma cosa?” domandò fintamente ingenuo.<br/>“P-perche ti sei fermato?” chiese il ragazzo dai capelli piu chiari.<br/>“Meritavi di venire secondo te?” lo guardò lasciando trasparire un sorrisetto divertito.<br/>David abbassò la testa, scuotendola lentamente.<br/>“E sai anche dirmi il perche?” gli chiese nuovamente il castano.<br/>“Perche ti ho disubbidito” mormorò tristemente l’altro.<br/>“Esattamente. Ma siccome hai ammesso di aver sbagliato…” il tono di Jude si addolcì, mentre afferrò il proprio ragazzo alzandosi in piedi e tenendolo in braccio “…per questa volta ti accontenterò. Ma non qui, voglio sentire appieno i tuoi gemiti mentre ti vengo dentro.”<br/>David rischiò di venire solo al sentire quella frase e risucchiò l’aria tra i denti, mentre si lasciò trasportare fino a quelli che riconobbe come i bagni maschili, al momento vuoti siccome i film erano in pieno svolgimento.<br/>Appena entrati in una delle cabine si lasciò posare in terra, e si girò verso il muro, spingendo in fuori il sedere muovendolo.<br/>“Per favore…. Non ce la faccio piu” mugolò sollevandosi la gonna e spostando gli slip.<br/>“Sei la cosa piu eccitante che abbia mai visto David lo sai…?” chiese l’altro mentre si tirò fuori il proprio membro gia duro e lo strusciò tra le natiche sode del compagno “Nessuno con un po' di cervello potrebbe resisterti” sospirò prima di affondare lentamente dentro di lui.<br/>David portò indietro la testa schiudendo le labbra e lasciando uscire un ansimo di piacere che fece venire la pelle d’oca al castano.<br/>Questi cercò di darsi un contegno ma i gemiti del piu piccolo lo mandavano sempre fuori di testa perciò non si risparmiò dall’afferrargli i fianchi e affondare dentro di lui sempre piu forte.<br/>“Jude aaah Jude ti prego si…” gli occhi di David ormai erano completamente liquidi dal piacere e non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi dall’andare incontro alle spinte del compagno neanche se ci avesse provato.<br/>“Cazzo David… sei cosi stretto e caldo…” gemette a sua volta anche Jude, seppur con voce piu roca e grave. <br/>Portò una mano alla gamba destra del compagno, sollevandogliela e tenendogliela da sotto al ginocchio in modo da avere ancora piu accesso e spinse sempre piu velocemente, seguito a tempo dagli ormai urli che uscivano dalle labbra del piu piccolo.<br/>Le spinte ormai erano diventate sempre piu profonde e colpivano costantemente il fascio di nervi sensibili del giovane.<br/>“Sto per venire…” grugnì il castano.<br/>“Ah dentro aah ti prego vie-aaah vienimi dentro” lo implorò David, e dopo non molto la sua richiesta venne soddisfatta e si sentì riempire dal liquido caldo e denso del suo amato. <br/>Per soffocare il proprio gemito, Jude gli aveva afferrato i capelli, tirato indietro la testa e morso il collo del piu piccolo.<br/>Con l’ennesima profonda spinta contro la propria prostata, alla fine venne anche l’altro, rilasciando un ultimo miagolio acuto.<br/>Sebbene anche Jude fosse stanco, si preoccupò di sorreggere il corpo del compagno percorso da spasmi e brividi, scivolando insieme fino in terra e tenendolo tra le proprie braccia.<br/>Mentre entrambi cercavano di regolarizzare i propri respiri sentirono la porta principale del bagno aprirsi.<br/>“Ti dico che dietro di noi c’era una sventola assurda che si strusciava sul suo ragazzo” disse una voce maschile.<br/>Jude e David si irrigidirono spalancando gli occhi e fissandosi.<br/>“Ma che scherzi?” rispose un’altra voce maschile.<br/>“No, ma quando mi sono rigirato non c’erano piu… sono cosi invidioso cazzo” disse nuovamente la prima voce.<br/>Quando i due sconosciuti uscirono dal bagno, i due fidanzati che erano rimasti abbracciati nella cabina si misero a ridere divertiti.<br/>“Sono contento che i tuoi desideri da esibizionista siano stati esauditi… ma ammetto che sono un po’ geloso” sentenziò Jude.<br/>“Aw… non ce n’è bisogno, sai che io sono solo tuo” il piu piccolo portò le braccia al collo del castano, posando le labbra sulle sue in un bacio che venne subito ricambiato.<br/>“La cosa mi rende felice… ma tu sei a conoscenza del fatto che quando torniamo a casa verrai punito, vero?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>